User talk:FSMPastafarian
Welcome! Re: Hey. Sorry about that, sometimes people just mess up pages for the heck of it. You had added loose brackets ]] to the top of the page and removed the table of flag letters, so I was trying to revert any mistakes. Go ahead and add information, just Preview and make sure it looks good before saving. Just let me know if you need help with anything! 16:31, January 21, 2015 (UTC) I've restored your edits 16:35, January 21, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for adding info to the page. Just don't do this: "A: Garage (Conquest Large)". The table already says which letter goes to each flag. There is no template for the flag chart, so if you need it on another page, just copy and paste the source text from one page to another. 18:56, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Re: No problem, always nice to have new users! Our Battlefield 4 pages can definitely use some love, so please continue editting. Your contributions have been great so far, keep up the good work! If you have any questions, feel free to ask me or any of the admins, we're happy to help. - 17:01, January 21, 2015 (UTC) I've fixed it. Turns out there was no redirect for M1161 ITV (to Growler ITV). M1161 ITV Is a valid link now. 20:51, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Re: Quick Question Hey, I know you asked Arrow about this, but I found a Rush server pretty quickly so I figured I'd check for you. It appears that the Attackers no longer have an Amtrac during Rush on Lancang, just a T-90, RHIB, Kasatka, and a VDV Buggy. Great work so far, by the way, keep it up! - 14:13, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hey. Good job on Wave Breaker, by the way. Sorry for not responding, I actually just flew to California for an EA event. I'm actually not sure about the Amtrac as I don't play Rush very often. Your best bet would be to look on the Battlefield Blog and find the September 2014 patch notes, they'll be there. 16:04, January 26, 2015 (UTC) :Haha, I didn't notice Apprentice had answered already. My bad 16:05, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Note If you can, try to keep all changes made on pages to the least amount of edits possible. It clutters up the activity feed, page history, etc. Thanks. -- 23:58, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Re: Silk Road No worries, glad to know I won't be the only PC guy here soon :P I'll take a look when I get home in a couple hours, hopefully I can track a Silk Road Rush server down. By the way, let me know if you need images from the maps or anything, I've got the cinematic tools and all the fun stuff set up over here, so it won't much of a problem. - 20:08, January 27, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry for taking a little while to get back to you, haven't been able to find a Rush server that actually got to the third base, but I'm assuming the equipment is probably the same since it persisted with the others. Took a look at the page and edited a few things, but overall you're doing a great job! Only really want to suggest a few things: :When you're adding the map layout images, put them at the beginning of the gamemode section instead of in the base or deployment section (Unless it's the actual layout of that base/stage, like you did for Rush). Try to mention the location of Battle pickups at flags and what Commander resource the flag has, if any (The Conquest section on Propaganda's a good example of what you're going for). Last thing is that when you've filled out all the sections for the article, remove or from the top and add , if you've got all of the basic info for the map added then it's a standard article. Other than that, your map edits are really good so far, keep it up! :By the way, be sure to license your images according to our Copyright Policy. Really all you need to do is add the licensing templates to the file pages, the fair and EA templates are generally all you'll need. Let me know if you need any help with it - 06:04, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Redirect Fixed The redirect was not broken as "Dirt Bikes" is not a page. When you make a link plural, you have to, in this instance, add an 's' to the end of the link Dirt Bike to make it Dirt Bikes. If you make a link plurl in another way, such as, for example, the plurl of mouse being mice, then you would put "Mouse|Mice " and surround it by brackets ([]). Doing so would make "Mice" a link to "Mouse". Tracking? -- 23:14, January 27, 2015 (UTC) USAF Re My AFSC (Which is the USAF equivalent to MOS) is 3E5X1, that of an Engineer Apprentice. Basiclly I mainly do Drafting and Surveying among many other things. As for you joining the academy, I would suggest you become enlisted like I did and them go to Officer Training School (OTS) from there. Officer Academy is extremely competitive and aside from being hard to get into, drop out rates are high as its a four year long academy. OTS on the other hand is much easier to get in and is basically a crash course of the academy, meaning it wont take nearly as long to complete. If you obtained the rank of Eagle Scout in Scouts or completed 2 years of ROTC, you'll be immediately promoted to the rank of Airman (E-2) upon graduating Basic Military Training (BMT) which is 8 1/2 weeks long. You can still try for the academy but I would go with the other route. A local recruiter will know more about it. The earliest you can enlist is at age 17 your junior year. Thanks for the salute, I was happy to give you my time. -- 01:59, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Re: Giants of Karelia Sure thing. Currently working on some stuff with the Hardline Beta, but I'll get that up soon as I can. - 03:38, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :No problem, just remember to add those back next time. Should have the map overview soon, trying to get it and the rest of the Final Stand ones as well. - 13:50, February 6, 2015 (UTC) RE: Guilin Peaks Great job on that page, keep it up! 01:41, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Re Yeah, those will be up soon, I just got back from the hospital this weekend so I'm catching up with things. By the way, Patch has been working on Operation Whiteout, so I wouldn't change much with that page if you were planning on it. - 22:55, February 16, 2015 (UTC) :Nothing too bad, just some therapy stuff, all is good now :) :Good work again with map pages, but remember to license your images, we're a little stingy about that here. Let me know if you need any help with it. Keep it up! - 04:03, February 21, 2015 (UTC) :It's no issue, it takes a little to get used to but it's not too complicated. It's just adding a couple templates to the file description. : attributes anything that comes from a Battlefield game to EA, so you want to use that for everything regardless of if you made the screenshot or not. Then you just add another template to specify where the image came from: is for Fair Use and works most images, just replace imagesource with where you found it (What game it's from or a link to a website or video. If it's a youtube video use the youtu.be link instead of the URL) and imageowner with whoever owns the image, like the name the website or uploader. :Here's an image from Shanghai for an example, the EA template is at the bottom to attribute to EA and the Fair use template explains that I took the screenshot from a trailer also owned by EA. Sorry for the kind of huge description, I'm not the best at concise explanations :P. And the FS maps are on their way, I get them from the game files but they're a little picky about exporting the higher quality versions properly. They should be up soon, let me know if you need anything else!- 18:41, February 21, 2015 (UTC) :Nice, you catch on quick! I'm out right now, but I'll take a look for you when I get home, shouldn't be too hard to track down and Oblit server. - 21:13, February 21, 2015 (UTC)